Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Tangled in Time
by reshiramgirl88
Summary: I had been locked in a tower my whole life. Just for my 'protection? But can't father see i can handle myself out there in the real world. I mean all i want to do is see the floating lights! (Requested by Chibi S. READ! WRITE! REVIEW! Chapter 1, currently under revision)
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI**

**Chibi S chapter one is finally complete! Here it is! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 1: Flower

-?'s POV-

This is a story about how I disappeared for the greater good. Don't worry its actually a good story, a story of adventure and sacrifice. But this story is not about me, its about a girl.

It all began with the Pokémon Reshiram, the legendary beast of light and protector of truth. Reshiram was adored and worshiped by many. But one kingdom in particular is where our story takes place.

You see this kingdom was corrupt and on the verge of completely dying out. But this kingdom worshiped Reshiram and never gave up hope, only telling the truth and tried their best to stay in the light.

Honored by the kingdom's worship Reshiram bestowed a gift to the kingdom, a single flower which is said to bring light to the darkest of hearts and to heal the sick. But to activate the flower to turn darkness to light you had to sing a special song:

You get the idea you sing to the flower you turn good. Anyways…

The king and queen were going to have a child soon. But then the queen, she was ill, terribly ill. Many thought she would not make it. That was when the idea of using the magic flower was introduced.

In efforts to save the queen a large search party made up of the strongest towns people and Pokémon. They searched far and wide the magic flower.

Finally they found it, a pure white flower with orange tipped petals.

They returned back to the castle and made the flower into medicine for the queen.

A beautiful princess was born with long pale white hair, with orange tips. Her eyes the color of the ocean.

To celebrate the arrival of their princess the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky.

Everything was perfect and well. But that was all until that night…..

The king had slowly been turning evil and losing all control. He instantly thought of using the flower to turn good again. But it was already gone.

He went into his daughter's room that night. And sang to the young child.

_White of yin and yang_

_Let your fire burn bright_

_Guided by the ones of truth_

_Defeat the ones that dim your light_

_Heal the hearts of dark_

_Bring in the light_

_Vanquish the dark_

_Defeat those that dim your light_

As he sang the small girls hair glowed a bright white while the tips flared as if fire.

Slowly he reached down to cut a piece of her hair.

*SNIP*

The scissors cut the hair. It instantly shriveled up and turned to an ugly brown.

The king quickly pulled his hand away shocked. Then an idea popped into his head.

The cry of a baby tore through the castle.

The queen instantly woke from her slumber, noticing her husband's absence.

She raced down the corridor to her daughter's room. Only to find a cloaked figure on the balcony with her daughter in hand. And in an instant the two were gone, without a trace.

The King and Princess disappear without a trace.

As each years passed the queen launched flying lanterns into the sky, hoping that one day her lost princess would return to her.

But in secret the King had the Princess locked away in a tower far away from the kingdom, in a place called the hidden land, in a gap of time between a second.

_Eight Years later…._

-Dialga's (Primal Dialga) POV-

"Papa, why can't I go outside?" My eight years daughter asked.

"Well Kate," I stood up and made my way over to my daughter. "It's a dangerous world out there. You're so petite and fragile. I'm afraid you might get hurt or worse."

"But Papa, can I at least explore the hidden land? I promise I won't ever ask asgain. I don't even have to go to the main land, just the hidden land. Please, Papa?" She begged, giving me Lillipup eyes.

"Oh Kate," I stroked her bleach white hair. "The hidden land is so much more dangerous than any other place on earth."

"Then can I go to the main land? Just to treasure Town?" She looked up at me, her blue eyes gleaming in the light.

"Sweetie," I looked her in the eyes. "Do we really need to have this conversation now? I am really tired from checking on all those time gears. And your hair is a mess. Here let me brush it."

She handed me her little silver brush and sat down in front of me.

I slowly stroked her hair with the brush.

"_White of yin and yang_

_Let your fire burn bright_

_Guided by the ones of truth_

_Defeat the ones that dim your light_

_Heal the hearts of dark_

_Bring in the light_

_Vanquish the dark_

_Defeat those that dim your light_

_Dim your light" _Kate sang as I brushed.

Her glowed softly as she sang and I could feel all the negative energy leave my body.

"Good now its past your bed time." I stood and gave her back the brush.

Kate slowly took the brush and made her way up the stairs to her room.

As soon as the door clicked shut I raced across the room to the door that lead to the stairs. A soft knock came from the other.

I opened the door and saw a gray Pokémon before me.

"Dusknoir?" I addressed him.

"Yes sir." The Pokémon responded.

"What is it this time?" I asked.

"It seems we may have found a suspicious Pokémon. That wants to end your reign. You know, bring back the light."

I growled in frustration. "I am coming."

I shut the door behind me and locked it, following Dusknoir down the long corridor.

-Kate-

As soon as I heard the click of the lock in the door I flung open my door and raced back down the stairs.

As quietly as I could I tiptoed past the door over to the window.

Quietly I swung the window shutters outward. Revealing darkened sky, but just off In the distance there was the faint glow of floating lights. I smiled.

Realizing I might not have much more I time, I quietly shut the window back and made my way up to my room. And slowly fell asleep.

-Primal Dialga-

"So this is her?" I stared down at small pink Pokémon in the cell.

"Yes sir." Dusknoir replied.

"She looks absolutely harmless. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't hurt a flygon."I peered through the bars at the small Pokémon.

"Do you know who this Pokémon is sir?" Dusknoir asked.

"Yes I do." I stood up straight and turned to him "This is Celebi."

"The time travel Pokémon?" He asked.

I nodded. "But this one is young, perhaps Kate would enjoy a friend. And this one here doesn't know better. So Kate just got a new friend. In the morning she will be moved. But don't wake her."

I walked away from the cell back toward cozy space I call home. Kate just got a new friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI**

**Remember this. The characters in this story and my other stories may be the same creature but do NOT play the same role, ok?**

**I am going rewrite the first chapter soon because I had changed my mind with some of the details so the rewrite will be up soon. I won nothing. All rights belong to their rightful owner**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

8 More years later….Kate is ALMOST 16…..

Chapter 2: I have a person, IN MY CLOSET!  
-Grovyle's POV-

"There it is boys, feats your eyes on this beauty!" I stared down at the shinning time gear form the hole in the cavern ceiling.

"How we suppose to get it." Ashlee, the chikorita.

"Yeah, we have no rope or anything. And how are we going to get past the trio guards." Bubbles, the squirtle pointed out.

"Like this." I smiled and extended the buds of my vine whip. I wrapped the vine around a nearby rock and slowly lowered myself into the hole. "You two stay here. DO not make a sound."

"Yes sir!" They both saluted.

I eased my way down the hole and was just within inches of the time gear. Sweat dripped on my forehead.

I finally reached the time tool and grabbed it with my claws. After I removed it from the crevasse almost instantly the entire room surged to dark grey.

Mespirt instantly noticed and began to shout. "THIEF! THIEF! A THIEF IS TAKING THE TIME GEAR!"  
I immediately began to pull myself up the vine tot eh top where my comrades were waiting.

"Did you get it?" Bubbles asked, all excited.

I held up the time gear. "Does this answer your question?"

"Good going Grovyle!" Ashlee cheered.

"Lets go! Before the guild comes after us!" I said, serious.  
"Right!" They both nodded.

I put the time gear in my satchel and the three of us took off. Running for our lives in the forest.  
"They're coming." Ashlee became scared, looking behind her.

"Great." I looked behind me. The guild members were not far behind. And they were hot on our trail.

We ran and eventually came to a cliff. It was too high for me to use a vbine.  
"Here boost me uP!" I said, frantic.

"What no!" Bubbles looked annoyed.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled.  
"Fine," They looked at me annoyed and helped me up.

"Now help us up!" They both became frantic.

"Sorry but I got my hands full." I showed them the time gear and ran off.

"GROVYLE!" They shouted after me!  
I ran and ran. The guild had split up and now I was being chased by the guild master Wigglytuff and some of his underlings!  
"DON'T LET FRIENDLY FRIEND ESCAPE!" The guild master shouted.

I hid behind a tree and waited it out.

Soon the sounds of them chasing disappeared.

A tower loomed in the distance.

"I wonder what that is." I looked up at is curious.

The sound of the guild was back again.

No time to ponder. I raced toward the tower and began to climb using my claws to find foot and hand holds.

I finally reached the top and climbed into the open window.

I shut the shutters behind me and let out a sigh.

"Alone at last…." I stared at my treasure in my satchel.

And then something hit me in the back of the head and everything went black.

-Kate's POV-

It was a normal day I guess. Father had left before I woke up so I was left alone with Celebi,a gain. But I don't mind. I know he ahs too much work to do.

But the day started of with Celebi and I's usual game of hide and go seek. Of course I won, like I always. By the time the game ended only ten minutes past.

"Now what do we do Celebi?" I asked, completely bored out of my mind.

"Sing?" She suggested.

"Fine." I let out a sigh. Singing was like the only thing I could do when I got really, really bored. "What do you want to sing?"

She shrugged.

"Eight am, the usual morning line-up." I strolled across the room and pulled out a mop from the supplies closet.

"Start on the chores, and mop till the floor is all clean!"I put the mop away and pulled out other tools.

"Polish and wax, do laundry and sweep, and shine up."I put all the tools back only left with a broom.

"Sweep up again and by then its, like , eight fifteen." I sighed, looking at the clock.

"So ill read a book or maybe two or three. Ill add a few paintings to my gallery."

"Ill play guitar, and knit, and cook. And basically just wonder, when will my life begin?"

"Then, after lunch, its puzzles, darts and baking…"  
"Paper-Mache, a bit of ballet and chess."  
"Pottery, and ventriloquy, and candle making…"

"Then ill stretch, maybe sketch. Take a climb, sew a dress?"

"Then ill re-read the, if I have time to spare, ill paint the wall some more, im sure there is some room somewhere? Then ill brush, and brush, and brush, and brush my hair."

"Stuck in the same place I's always been, and ill keep wondering, and wondering, and wondering , and wondering. When will my life begin?"

"Tomorrow night… The lights will appear, just like they do on my birthday each year. What is it like? Out there where they glow. Now that I'm older, Father might just let me go…." I let out a sigh and gazed out the window.

A strange Pokémon of green was climbing up the wall of the tower.  
I backed away and grabbed the nearest object, a frying pan.

It came through the window and shut the shutters behind it.  
It let out a sigh and peered inside a brown purse.

Then I hit it in the head with my frying pan. The Pokémon fell in a heap.

I dragged it, with the help of celebi and my 70 foot long hair, and shoved the body in my closet.

I backed away, frying pan in my hand trying to reassure my self. "I have a person, in my closet. I have a person, IN MY CLOSET!" I held the frying pan closer to my face. "Too weakt o handle myself out there huh, father?" I hit my head by accident with my frying pan. "Ow."

The Pokémon's purse lay on the floor, half open. A neon green light radiated from the inside.

I open it up and a weird shiny open object lay inside. I picked it up and held it in my hand. A strange feeling washed over me as I held it. I instantly dropped it as a white light began to cross in front of my vision.

It clattered to the floor and the light instantly disappeared.

"KATE! Let down your hair!" Father called form the bottom of the tower. He started using this method instead of just taking the stairs.

**-Author's FYI  
I know I may have messed up, putting this before mother knows best. Wait excuse me, FATHER, and KATE knows best. But I think I will do it while Dialga is home and Grovyle is in the closet.**

**So, ummm look for the rewrite of chapter one and…**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
